


Sweet Child of Mine

by overall_sin_and_trash



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood and Gore, Family Drama, Fear of Death, Forbidden Fruit of Eden, Gabriel's heaven is basically candyland ahahaha, Loss of Virginity, M/M, minor smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 02:39:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11819511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overall_sin_and_trash/pseuds/overall_sin_and_trash
Summary: The Mark (of Cain) had been corrupting Lucifer, and Michael was tired of his little brother acting out of line. The two once inseparable brothers began to fight more and more, breaking the heart of their youngest archangel sibling, Gabriel. Gabriel is only a few centuries (Not very long for an angel) older than a fledgling, and desperate to save his brother’s from killing each other, he takes a chance with worse side effects than he thought. Lucifer's life is jeopardized, Michael is dangerously furious, and it's all young Gabriel's fault.





	Sweet Child of Mine

**Author's Note:**

> I feel that i should mention that in this story, angels have humanoid forms most of the time, if they don't wish to change it, but when they go to the Garden of Eden (I refer to it as 'Paradise' a few times in this, they are the same thing.) they HAVE to be in that form. (So no biblical sneaky snake Satan.)  
> This story is oddly dark, so yeah, warning.

Lucifer stood in Michael's office quivering with rage. Michael stood before him, showing minimal emotion like he always did. They fought often now, and Michael wants to blame the mark for his brother's sudden change of heart, but he couldn't fool himself with that fantasy for long. Lucifer had always been stubborn, always a menace. They screamed at each other, throwing insults back and forth like children. This went on for an hour until Gabriel rushed into the room.  
“You two need to take it somewhere else, okay?” He asked, obviously angry.  
Lucifer and Michael scowled at each other, but did so as to not upset their younger brother.  
They met back in paradise, forgetting of Adam and Eve.  
“You're a bloodthirsty monster, Lucifer!” Michael screamed.  
Adam and Eve appeared from behind the bushes suddenly, watching the fight in awe. The two angels had human like forms with birdlike wings, a change that happened when one went to Paradise. They could change forms, but that could upset the humans, and God don't want that.  
“Oh come on Michael! I'm a soldier and I'm good at what I do, so yes I am a killer and I'm proud of that!” He hollered back.   
Michael dropped the harsh tone as he spoke again. “Lucifer, don't, you're going to scare Adam and Eve.” He said quietly.  
Lucifer scoffed, altering his form so he had snake fangs and eyes. He whipped around to face God’s new favorite creation and hissed, his tongue long and forked. The humans screamed, fainting at the sight and dropping to the ground.  
“Lucifer! Why would you do that?! You've always been jealous of them, how they're getting more attention than angels are. You're just an attention whore!” Michael cried.  
Lucifer altered his form back to a more human one. “Don't you want to talk to Father again? Of course you do Michael, don't lie to me!”   
Michael launched himself at his brother, wrestling him to the ground. They kicked and flipped each other around until Michael wore Lucifer out and pinned him down.   
Again, Gabriel arrived, shoving a piece of fruit   
down both of their throats. The choked on it at first, standing up suddenly.  
“Gabriel, what was that for?!” Michael cried.  
Gabriel's face was stormy. “Stop it! I just needed you to get off each other! Neither one of you can kill the other, and you know that!” Gabriel yelled, tears forming in his eyes before he disappeared once more.  
Lucifer started to feel lightheaded. “Michael, what is this fruit?” He asked softly.  
“I think it's from Eden, why?” Michael asked slowly beginning to feel the same.  
“It's not supposed to be consumed.” Lucifer said, swaying lightly.  
“Because…?”  
“It makes you sin.” Lucifer added.  
Michael was finally fully affected, suddenly pressing his lips against the other angel’s violently.  
They fell to the ground, Michael on top of Lucifer, still making out aggressively. Michael stripped Lucifer's robe off him, moving his lips lower and biting on the younger angel’s neck and drawing blood. Lucifer moaned at the rush of pain and pleasure. Using the moment to his favor, Michael slid a finger into his unsuspecting brother.  
“Wow, you’re loose, how?” Michael asked, gazing upwards at the other for the first time.  
Lucifer could barely think. “T-the fruit…” He panted.  
Removing his finger and lifting up his own robes and lining himself up with Lucifer’s entrance, Michael thrusted in without warning, relishing the sharp cry that came out of his brother’s lips. He pulled the younger being in for a kiss, sudden and dominate.  
Adam and Eve were up and watching from the bushes avidly, confused and intrigued by the angels before them. Gabriel appeared again, behind the two humans, eyes blown wide with horror at the realization of what he’d done.  
“Adam, Eve,” he said, “We must go, leave them be.”  
They stood up obediently, but not without questions.   
“Gabriel, what were they doing?” Eve asked perplexed.  
Gabriel shuddered. “It's blasphemy, Eve, do not think much of it.”  
The humans followed him to another part of the garden, far away from his brothers. He knew it was his fault, he'd have to deal with their wrath later, probably. Nothing wrong could really occur, they might be sore after, but nothing more. He hoped that his Father wouldn’t find out that Lucifer and Michael fell under the trance from the fruit because of him, who knows what he’d do.

Weeks past, and Lucifer and Michael still fought each other, but not nearly as often or as violently as they used to. Gabriel was walking alone in his section of Heaven when Lucifer came running at him, eyes red and puffy. He had never seemed so tired and broken.  
“Gabriel!” He cried, he didn’t seem angry, oddly enough, just distressed.  
“Lucifer…? What’s wrong?” Gabriel asked.  
Lucifer looked around frantically for any unwanted listeners. “Something’s wrong with my grace, an-and I’ve been sick ever since!”  
“Since when…?” Gabriel was still confused.  
“Oh come on!” Lucifer hissed. “The day after I woke up naked in Eden with Michael! Which, might I add, is your fault!”  
That’s when it clicked for Gabriel. Of course it was too fortunate that nothing really went wrong. “Can I-- can I look at your grace?”He asked carefully.  
Lucifer nodded. The pair walked in nervous silence all the way back to Gabriel’s office.The older angel was far too concerned and tired to ask why his brother’s Heaven was basically a psychedelic candyland. Upon arriving, Gabriel had Lucifer sit up on his desk.  
“Strip, would you? It’ll be easier to look at your grace that way.” Gabriel asked after a moment.  
Lucifer obliged, shrugging off his robe until it only covered his hips. Gabriel laid him back slowly and put his hand on his stomach. The grace inside Lucifer was frigid, pulsating with terrifying strength. All was going well until Gabriel noticed something foreign intertwined with his grace.  
Gabriel’s heart nearly stopped. “Lucifer, I don’t know how to say this…” He breathed.  
“Tell me.” Said Lucifer, staying down.  
“I-- I don’t know how, but you have another being’s grace inside you. I believe it’s a young angel.”  
Lucifer’s head spun. “You mean-- you mean I’m pregnant?!” He cried.  
Gabriel nodded sadly. “I’m sorry, Lucifer… if I hadn’t been ignorant to what the fruit did…” He trailed off.  
Lucifer has begun to cry, tears streaming down his smooth complexion. “Michael’s gonna kill me, he’s gonna kill the kid, he can’t learn about this.” He fretted.  
The two embraced and Lucifer couldn’t keep his composure. “P-please don’t let him hurt them.” he sobbed into his brother’s shoulder. “If he takes m-me, then so be it. Promise me that i-if I live long enough to have the child you w-will protect them.”  
Gabriel felt tears welling up in his eyes. “Yes, yes of course Lucifer.”  
They stayed there for who knows how long, crying into each other without speaking. Lucifer was determined to live long enough for the child to be born, and Gabriel was ready to run far away with the child, should Michael discover their presence. May it be Lucifer or his child, someone was going to end up dead, it was nearly certain.

 

6 MONTHS LATER

Lucifer was nearing the end of his pregnancy, the child was a boy according to Gabriel’s further examination. It seemed as though no one noticed, even if he jumped when the child’s grace flared inside, everyone just blamed his odd behavior on the Mark. No one even knew that he gave the Mark to Cain, the human hadn’t done anything out of ordinary as of then. Michael fought him as he always did, but now Lucifer refrained from adding fuel to the fire and played more defensive than anything. He didn’t go out when he didn’t have to, hanging out with Gabriel was the most he’d do with his (rather limited) free will.  
It was in Gabriel’s office where it happened. They were laughing and joking when the boy’s grace flared up more violently than it ever had. Unlike the other times where it happened, the pain didn’t subside. Lucifer nearly screamed, and both angels decided it was time for the child to be extracted. Lucifer was laid on the ground, chest exposed, Gabriel kneeled over him with a knife in his hands, ready to slice into his brother’s chest. Jaw set and eyes squeezed shut, Lucifer nodded as to signify that he was ready. The knife met his skin, cutting deeper than any blade crafted by human hands ever could. The agony was overwhelming, and while he bled out over his clothing and floor, he wouldn’t be killed by the wound. Taking a deep breath, Lucifer plunged one hand after the other into the gaping wound. It hurt worse than any being could ever imagine, shocks and burns coursing through his body as his grace clashed with his physical form. Now he knew why angels were not meant to have sex and bear children, their bodies were not designed to hold a child. Had Lucifer not been an archangel, he might have been killed in the endeavor. Gabriel had to look away from the sight of his brother, the entirety of his torso was covered in blood, pooling off him onto the cool marble floor. Lucifer grabbed onto the child’s distinctive grace and pulled up as hard as he could, screaming as it was ripped from his own grace. The two graces were nearly inseparable, and just as both Lucifer and Gabriel were losing hope, it was torn off with a final scream of agony from the older angel. The scream echoed throughout Heaven and Eden, but neither angel’s noticed that. Gabriel took the grace in hand and used his and Lucifer’s power to create a body for it. Within a few seconds, a bloody young boy stood on wobbly legs in between the other two angels. He looked to be a few years old, even though he was only just birthed. Gabriel healed Lucifer quickly, watching the child carefully. Lucifer sat up, clothing himself before greeting the child.  
“Hi, darling.” He said, holding onto the child’s shoulders with a smile.  
“Lu-ci-fer.” The child beamed back.  
Lucifer and Gabriel laughed in shock.  
The boy turned to Gabriel and pointed. “Gab-riel.” He added.  
Lucifer embraced the young angel tenderly, not minding the fact that they both were covered in blood.  
Gabriel stood up. “He’s adorable, looks a lot like you.” He grinned.  
Lucifer stood as well, letting the child down and holding onto his hand. “Thank you Gabriel, if you hadn’t helped me… well I don’t even know what would have--” he was cut off by the door opening suddenly.  
A concerned Michael stood in the doorway. “Gabriel, I hear a scream, are you o--” His expression turned sour as he saw the blood soaked Lucifer. “Oh, Lucifer.”  
The boy’s toothy grin fell as well, glaring up at his other father. “Mich-ael.” He said, squeezing Lucifer’s hand tighter.  
“Don’t tell me you had a child! Wow, who’s the unlucky angel.” He laughed.  
Lucifer looked down at his son before he looked back at him. “You are Michael. He’s yours.”  
Michael’s faced flashed from shock to sheer rage within a second. “I am not raising that abomination, Lucifer. I’m never going to.” He hissed.  
“I’m not asking you to, Michael. Just leave us be, please.” Lucifer begged.  
“You know I can’t do that. He has to die, angels cannot have children. To maintain order I have to kill him.” Michael said, stepping closer with his blade in hand.  
Without a second thought, Lucifer ran with the child in his arms, teleporting back to headquarters. He ran in blind panic, eliciting screams out of the watching angels. They were left speechless by the fleeting images of him and the child, both soaked and dripping with blood. Michael came seconds after, following the trail of blood with murder in his eyes. He found Lucifer cornered and caught him off guard, plunging the blade deep into his chest. Lucifer screamed, letting the child down and standing in front of him protectively. He manifested his wings and blade, attacking Michael as hard as he could, but he was still weak from bearing his son. Michael got several gashes in before he finally knocked him to the ground and grabbed the child. Lucifer jumped to his feet and tried to grab his son back, but he was too late. Michael slashed the blade across the boy’s neck, killing him nearly instantly before dropping his lifeless body. Lucifer’s blood ran cold and head started spinning. He fell to his knees in shock, clutching his own son’s corpse. Michael didn’t hesitate, manifesting the weapon he made with God in secret, a lance designed for the sole purpose of damning Lucifer to the cage in Hell. He plunged the weapon into his brother’s chest, retrieving it and watching in glee as Lucifer writhed on the ground, skin cracking like china. Lucifer screamed as his world fell away until it was just him, Michael, and the corpse, alone and floating in space. Colors danced around him, flaring up as the pain did, a harmony of tribulation in perfect synchrony. The world when black, and when it faded back in he was somewhere entirely new. He was locked in a vast cage, with only himself and the child’s body.   
“I’m so sorry, darling him so sorry.” He sobbed into the corpse’s frail shoulders.  
He held the boy out to look at him fully. He was very weak, his body freezing and pale. The most upsetting thing about him wasn’t his slit throat or his delicate black wings drooping down from his shoulder blades, it was his little blue eyes. They were so hopeful and brave when he first saw them, but now they looked lost, tired, and so very distant. Lucifer curled up on the warm metal floor, hugging him close. Tears streamed down his face and he buried his head in his son’s soft blond hair.  
“I love you,” he whispered. “I love you so much.”

**Author's Note:**

> Most people write Lucifer/Michael kids as Castiel a lot from what I've seen, so I wanted to spice it up by having the child never be named and killed off. Honestly this became darker than I thought it would be... sorry...?


End file.
